The Experiment
by uniquelyjas
Summary: Counselor Troi encourages a pragmatic young school teacher to experiment with the Holodeck.


**The Experiment**

 **A/N: This story was inspired by the episode "Hollow Pursuits" and a following e-mail conversation I had about it with my friend and loyal reader, Sanguine.  
**

"Do you know why you were asked to come here today?" Counselor Deanna Troi asked the young teacher seated across from her. She was fairly certain she could have sensed the woman's reticence even without her empathic Betazoid gift.

Unlike Deanna, whose dark, wavy tresses flowed down her back, math and science instructor Patricia Winston's fiery red hair was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her green eyes were clear and her posture impeccable.

"I do not," Patricia replied. "I can only assume it has something to do with my most recent performance evaluation."

"And what was the result of your evaluation?" the counselor prompted.

"The results were most satisfactory, ma'am."

"There's no need to be so formal. Please, call me Deanna."

Patricia nodded once to show her understanding.

"I have a copy of your evaluation here, and it shows that you have performed excellently during your time aboard the Enterprise."

"Thank you, Deanna. I do my best."

"Do you enjoy teaching, Patricia?"

Troi sensed the young woman relax just the slightest with this question.

"Oh, I do. Very much so," Patricia replied, almost allowing herself to crack a smile.

Deanna _did_ smile. "I have watched you in the classroom. You have a wonderful way with your students. But I didn't ask you here today to discuss your professional life. In this latest review, your superiors expressed concern about your lack of a personal life and interests outside of academics."

Patricia lowered her eyes but remained silent.

"You are aware of this?" Deanna asked.

"Yes," Patricia sighed. "I have always been shy and reserved, except when I am teaching. That is when I feel most capable and comfortable."

"Coming to work on a ship of this size must have been quite intimidating for you."

"Yes, ma'am," was all the teacher offered.

Troi felt as if she was engaged in the ancient Earth game of twenty questions, but she persevered.

"I spoke with Guinan and she cannot recall seeing you in Ten Forward and there seems to be no record of you ever using the Holodeck. What do you do in your spare time?"

"When I'm not correcting papers, creating lesson plans, or practicing demonstrations, I like to read."

"That's wonderful!" Deanna exclaimed, feeling as if she had just broken through a barrier. "What genre is your favorite?"

Patricia blushed.

"Don't worry," Troi assured her. "As ship's counselor I think I've heard them all!"

"I like to read romance novels."

Deanna smiled. This was something she could work with!

"Have you ever thought about using the Holodeck to interact with the characters you read about?"

Patricia's spine straightened even more. "No, ma'am!"

"But why not? Wouldn't it be much more enjoyable to actually speak with the characters instead of just read about them? Perhaps even change the story to suit your own preferences?"

"With all due respect, ma'am. I feel using the Holodeck is nothing more than an elaborate game of make-believe with no substance or productive outcome."

"Then how would you describe your hobby of reading romance novels?" Troi challenged.

Patricia remained silent and Deanna could feel the confusion building in her as she processed the question.

"When you are reading, are you not using your imagination? Creating a world of make-believe? Do not the characters come alive for that time, if only in your mind? And do you not feel positive psychological and emotional changes while you are engaged in the activity?"

"Well, of course," Patricia capitulated. "But reading does so much more. It expands one's vocabulary and comprehension skills as well as challenges the mind to consider other realities apart from one's own."

"And can the Holodeck not do the same?"

Patricia frowned.

"Could you do me a favor, please?" Deanna asked. "Could you promise to use the Holodeck just once in the next few days and then come tell me about your experience? Think of it as a scientific experiment. You have already formed your hypothesis, now you must prove it."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I should prove my theory before summarily dismissing use of the Holodeck."

"And one more thing, Patricia," the counselor added. "Are you aware that your words and tone of voice during our conversation very closely mirrored those of Lieutenant Commander Data?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Considering that Data is an android and you are a human, I would have to say yes."

XXXXX

Three days later Deanna once again sat across from Patricia. She could feel a lightness about the teacher and her countenance somehow seemed brighter.

"So, did you take me up on my challenge and use the Holodeck?"

"Yes, ma'am…I mean, Deanna."

"And what is your opinion?"

"I found it to be very educational."

The counselor was not prepared for that particular description.

"That's an interesting term," Troi replied. "Would you care to tell me about the program you created?"

Patricia leaned forward and began to speak eagerly. "I have a particularly challenging science demonstration to show my students later this week. I've been worried about how, or if, it will work. So I programmed the Holodeck to recreate my classroom and students so I could practice my lesson. It took a few tries, but I finally worked out the kinks and got it to work!" The teacher beamed.

Deanna smiled indulgently. "That's wonderful, Patricia. But I was hoping you would use the Holodeck for something a bit more relaxing and self-indulgent. To get your mind off your work."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Troi asked as waves of fear poured from the teacher

Patricia hung her head. "A while back, I heard that Lieutenant Barclay got in trouble for using the Holodeck."

Deanna chuckled softly. "Mr. Barclay's situation was much different from your own. The complete opposite, you might say. You see, Mr. Barclay became addicted to the programs he created. He began spending most of his time in his own world rather than the real one and it caused him to neglect his duties. When he finally learned that the Holodeck, like all things, must be used in moderation, his life became fuller and richer and he even became a better officer."

Patricia remained silent and Troi could sense her uncertainty.

"If it makes you feel any better, most of the crew has, at one time or another, indulged in the Holodeck. Why, even Captain Picard uses it when he needs to relax."

"Really?!" the teacher's eyes grew wide.

"Really," Deanna said firmly. "Now, why don't you and I go to the Holodeck and create a program that will help you unwind and get your mind off your job for a while?"

A few minutes later, the two women were standing outside the door to Holodeck One. Troi studied the computerized control pad.

"So tell me, Patricia, how did you like to relax on Earth?"

"I loved going to the beach," she replied with a smile, actually letting down her guard. "Water has always had a soothing effect on me."

"Hmmm, that sounds simple enough," Troi replied. "There are probably some pre-set programs already in the computer."

Deanna tapped a few commands into the control pad and the door whooshed open to reveal miles of untouched sand and rolling ocean waves.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Patricia exclaimed with delight.

Counselor Troi eyed the teacher's utilitarian attire. "I'll keep the program running while you change into something more appropriate," she suggested as Patricia glanced down at her clothes and hurried toward her quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Patricia returned to the Holodeck, she noticed that Counselor Troi was gone. No doubt she had other appointments to attend to. The door opened and the ocean scene once again greeted her. She entered the room, kicked off her sandals, dropped the beach towel and novel she had brought onto the sand, and began to walk along the ocean's edge where the sand was sturdy and the water tickled her toes. She breathed deep and tilted her face to the sky, allowing the warm summer sun to caress her cheeks. A light sea breeze ruffled her hair which she had allowed to flow loose around her shoulders.

With the day's events a distant memory, she returned to where she had left her belongings, sat down on the towel and began to read. She was well into the fifth chapter and her eyelids were growing heavy when she noticed movement down the shoreline. She watched as a figure slowly emerged. It was a human male, jogging steadily toward her. As he neared, she could make out his short, dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and toned physique. Her stomach flipped, but she could not look away. He was perhaps the most handsome man she had ever seen. Troi must have programmed him in when she had gone to change clothes.

"I'm sorry," the man said as he approached. "I thought I was alone on the beach today." He smiled at her in a way that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I thought the same," she replied with a smile of her own.

"I can leave if you prefer," he offered.

"Oh, no! Please stay!" Patricia insisted, surprised at her brazenness. She would never speak to a _real_ man this way. In fact, she would probably turn tail and run. But according to Deanna, this was what the Holodeck was all about, indulging in one's fantasies.

"My name is Tom," he said, dropping onto the sand beside her.

"I'm Patricia," she responded.

"No," he replied.

"No?"

"Patricia sounds much too stiff and formal for such a lovely young woman." He reached out and stroked her silky red hair. "Would you mind if I called you Trish instead?"

Patricia's mouth had gone dry and her heart rate had increased exponentially.

"That would be fine," she said breathlessly, swearing she had heard bells when he touched her. Bells! She had set her alarm to go off after an hour. Her time on the Holodeck was up.

"I…I have to go," she stammered, not wanting to leave the presence of this incredible man.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" he inquired.

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," she replied.

Patricia completed her chores that evening with a smile on her face. Even her lesson planning seemed less onerous. The next day, her students seemed to behave better and her experiments and demonstrations went off without a hitch. As soon as the school day ended, she returned to the Holodeck and found Tom waiting for her on the beach holding the leads to two horses. One was white as the driven snow, the other was black as midnight.

"I thought you might like to take a ride," he said, his voice smooth and inviting.

He helped her mount the white mare before he gracefully swung himself onto the back of the black stallion and together they galloped down the beach in perfect unison. Eventually they slowed their mounts to a walk and began talking about anything and everything. Their hopes, dreams, and fears. Never in her wildest imaginings had Patricia thought she would have such a conversation with anyone, much less an incredibly attractive man.

All too soon the peel of bells rent the sea air. It was time for her to go.

"Will I see you tomorrow, my lovely Trish?" Tom asked.

"I'll be here," she promised.

Patricia left the Holodeck feeling as if she was walking on air, already anxious for the following afternoon when she could return.

The next day, as soon as the last student cleared the doorway, Patricia hurried to her quarters to change, loosening her hair as she went. When she arrived on the Holodeck, Tom was already there as usual. This time he was sitting on a large blanket he had spread on the sand with a picnic basket beside him.

Upon seeing her, he smile widely and his blue eyes lit up. "Hello, Trish! I thought you might like an after-school snack," he said as he retrieved strawberries, chocolates, and champagne from the basket.

Patricia was a bit disappointed that his offering wasn't a bit more creative, but then again, what could she expect from a computer program? She sat down across from him on the blanket and began to nimble on the snacks as she told him about her day. She loved how he listened so attentively, as if she was the only person in the world.

When the strawberries were gone, the chocolate consumed, and the champagne bottle empty, Tom maneuvered himself so he was sitting next to her. He reached out and caressed her smooth, warm cheek before slowly lowering his head until his lips touched hers for the briefest of moments. Patricia instinctively closed her eyes, moaned softly, and parted her lips slightly in a silent invitation. Within moments, she once again tasted Tom's sweet kiss. It was gentle and hesitant at first, but when met with no resistance, become deep and soulful, curling Trish's toes. She never knew a kiss could be so all-consuming and she never wanted it to end, but Tom broke contact all too soon.

"Oh, how I wish this was real Trish," he whispered huskily. "How I wish this wasn't all just make-believe."

As if suddenly doused by a bucket of ice water, Patricia pulled away and scrambled to her feet, spine straight in spite of her quivering insides. Tom was right. This was all just make-believe. It was pointless and stupid to indulge in a relationship that only existed in her mind. Without another moment's thought, she bolted from the Holodeck and blindly dashed down the long corridor as tears clouded her eyes. She vaguely registered bumping into Deanna during her hasty retreat to her quarters, but had no idea the counselor had followed her until she was sitting on her couch, enveloped in Troi's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What in the world happened, Patricia?" Deanna asked once the young woman began to compose herself.

"Please, don't ever make me go back in there!"

"Where? The Holodeck?"

Patricia nodded.

"But why?"

"That man you programmed for me…"

"What man?" But the counselor's question went unheeded.

"I didn't know it could feel so real! I think I was falling in love with him and he's not real!" Patricia cried.

XXXXX

The next morning, Patricia awoke from a fevered sleep filled with disjointed dreams of Tom and his heart wrenching kisses. Her cheeks were stained with tears that had fallen throughout the night. She dressed quickly and casually before hastily brushing the tangles from her long, red hair, not even bothering to pin it up. There was no school today, but she decided to use the extra time to work on lesson plans and hopefully distract herself from the man that now haunted her thoughts. As she headed to her classroom she heard someone call out behind her.

"Hey, Ms. Winston, wait up!"

She turned around. "Hi Wesley," she replied, hoping she sounded happier than she felt.

"My shift just ended and I was going to Ten Forward for a banana split. Wanna join me?" the young ensign asked.

Patricia generally avoided Ten Forward like the plague, any plague. The thought of sitting alone at a table in a room full of crew members she didn't know made her stomach flop. But Wes looked like an eager puppy awaiting a treat and today she just didn't have the willpower to turn him down.

"Sure. Lead the way," she replied.

Upon entering the lounge, Ensign Crusher headed for the bar and hopped up on a stool leaving Patricia no choice but to do the same.

"Two banana splits, please!" he happily said when Guinan approached to take their order.

Patricia grimace inwardly. She thoroughly disliked banana splits on Earth. Perhaps one from the replicator would be different?

"Here you go," Guinan announced as she set the ice cream concoctions in front of them. "I made them extra large, just for you," she grinned.

Wes immediately dug into his portion while Patricia poked at hers with a spoon.

"It's good to see you in Ten Forward, Patricia," Guinan stated kindly. "I suppose it's hard to turn down an invitation from young Wesley."

"Yes, it is," Patricia smiled as she took a small bite of her treat.

"I hope you return soon, with or without the charming ensign," Guinan grinned.

But Patricia wasn't listening as she surreptitiously surveyed her surroundings. When her gaze fell upon a handsome crewman sitting alone at a nearby table she let out an audible gasp and quickly turned her head away. Guinan's eyebrows shot up and Wesley froze, a spoonful of ice cream halfway to his mouth.

"What's wrong?!" Guinan asked, her voice filled with concern.

"That's him!" Patricia hissed.

"Him who?" Wes mumbled around a mouthful of dessert.

"The guy Troi created in my Holodeck program," Patricia whispered back quickly.

"That's impossible," Guinan said calmly, her composure back in place. "Programmed images cannot exist outside of the Holodeck."

"But it's _him_!" Patricia insisted. She ought to know. Every aspect of the incredible man was seared into her brain.

"No, Patricia," Guinan replied soothingly, patting the teacher's hand in a motherly fashion. "That's Tom Henderson from engineering. He's been in here all morning pouting."

"Why?" Wes asked before Patricia could gather her thoughts.

"He hasn't told me. But I've seen that look on a man often enough to know it has something to do with a woman," Guinan replied with a wink.

Before anything else could be said, the man in question stood up and headed toward the trio. Coming to stand next to Patricia, he place his empty glass on the bar.

"Another ginger ale, please," he requested flatly.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off soon, Tom, so there will be some left for the other crew members," Guinan teased as she went to get his refill.

Patricia bowed her head as Tom glanced at her but then looked up when she felt his steady gaze.

"Have we met somewhere before?" he asked.

Patricia shook her head. "It's a big ship and I don't socialize much."

"This is Patricia, one of the ship's teachers," Wesley quickly volunteered over her shoulder.

"Patricia? Patricia…" Tom repeated thoughtfully while staring into her eyes. Slowly, he reached out and touched a tendril of her hair. "Trish?"

"It _is_ you!" She exclaimed. "You're Tom from the Holodeck!"

"And your Trish," he replied slowly. "But, how?"

"I'm not sure," Patricia answered. "Counselor Troi encouraged me to experiment with the Holodeck since I've never used it before. She showed me how to run one of the preset programs. I thought she created you when I wasn't looking."

Tom chuckled. "And I'm too unimaginative to create my own program so I use that preset one to go jogging before my shift. My friends are always teasing me that I don't date enough. I assumed _they_ had created _you_!"

They shared a laugh, but Tom quickly sobered.

"I'm afraid I must apologize to you. I normally don't come on that strong with _real_ women."

"And I need to apologize as well," Patricia said. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like I did, but I was beginning to have some very real feelings for a man I thought was very unreal."

"Listen," Tom said, his voice smooth and gentle. "I have to get to work now, but would you care to meet be back here after my shift for dinner?"

"I'd love to," she replied with a smile which was quickly replaced with a frown. "But it looks like you missed your daily jog on the Holodeck."

"I don't think I'll be using that program anymore," Tom said with a sly grin. "I believe I just caught up with what I was running after."

He tipped his head and softly kissed her cheek.


End file.
